Wish for happiness
by RazzDazz
Summary: That person turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets. It was her. Her eyes widened in shock than fear. He saw her opening her mouth, he knew she was going to scream out of shocked fear and he did the unimaginable.


Umehito Nekozawa was staring at the night sky from his opened windows. It was spangled with stars. There was a shooting star and he immediately shut his eyes in silent prayer. He still hadn't outgrown that habit. It was girlish or childish, he knew but he didn't care. Lately he was easily vexed, and he didn't know why. He wasn't satisfied and he didn't know why either. With a sigh, he pressed the button on the wall. The windows began to shut automatically.

His room was dark with the heavy dark curtains drawn shut cutting the glare of the sun from entering his room. Miraculously, his room did not smell since he forbade the maids from cleaning his room unless he instructed them to do so. He switched on the only light in his room which was the night lamp on the night stand. He only had to utter the word 'dim' at any part of the mansion he was at and the light in that particular part would be dimmed. He looked around.

His mansion was luxurious. Everything in it was expensive and state-of-the-art futuristic technology but lacked of warmth. It was clinical and mechanical, that was how empty his mansion was just like his life. His sister was married and had a family of her own. She had become a citizen of Italy since she'd married an Italian aristocrat who resembled her beloved oni-tama, the sister stealer, Tamaki Suou. Only her husband's hair colour was dark brown and his eye colour was green instead of amethyst.

His father was not in this mansion. He resided in another mansion, somewhere in Austria. Umehito slid off the hood of his head. He unclasped the silver clasp holding his cape together. He took off the cape and threw it on the sofa as he walked towards his king sized bed. He plopped on his bed. Even though the curse had been lifted and he could actually experience walking in the sunlight but he had been so accustomed he found it hard to adapt to the other side of darkness.

He rubbed his eyes then rubbed his temples. He sighed as he laid his weary body on his bed. One arm on his forehead, he closed his eyes. He was dead tired. But he couldn't sleep ever since he had taken over Nekozawa Technologies and Nekozawa Engineering from his father. It was because his father had taken ill and most of his duties were given to Umehito to handle. It was trying and tiring for him but he enjoyed every moment of it.

Under his management, he had merged Nekozawa Technologies and Nekozawa Engineering into Nekozawa Engineering Tech Inc. It soared to become one of the top five high tech companies in Japan. While lying down, he used his left foot to push the leather shoe on his right foot. Then, he did the same for the left using the right foot. His eyes still closed, as he used the other hand to unbutton all the buttons on his black silk shirt.

With the same hand he unclasped the belt buckle and unbuttoned the button on the waistline of his pants but he didn't unzip the zip on his pants. Then he placed that hand on his torso. He was weary. It wasn't the responsibilities he'd taken over that made him tired. What made he tired? He didn't take his dinner. He hadn't the appetite for it. Why wasn't he hungry? His hand on his torso travelled to his bare chest. It stopped to the left of his chest.

His heart, it was beating erratically. Work could cause stress. More stress could be bad for the heart. Yet it wasn't work that had caused his heart to palpitate. It was more like… he inhaled deeply. He opened his eyes as the image of the one who had gotten his attention slipped into his mind. Then he exhaled slowly. Why must it be her? There were many beautiful women that he could lose sleep over. But it had to be that tasteless cross dresser and former schoolmate, who was a member of his rival's club.

He wondered what had happened to her since then. He knew that she had graduated from Tokyo U and was now a lawyer. She was the reason the curse he was inflicted with since birth had been lifted and he was released and relieved of it. She was working for a top notch law firm and had on several occasions represented his corporation in either engineering or technological lawsuits. Of course, his corporation won. But they had never sat down face to face. He was busy and so was she.

He did send her flowers in appreciation for her efforts winning the cases for him. On occasions they did meet was in the company annual dinner. He was with a beautiful woman each time while she came alone. Every time, they met at functions it was standard for both to nod in acknowledgment of the other as former schoolmates and client. While she mingled with her friends jovially, he was feeling constipated with his company. His eyes followed her every move.

She seemed to be oblivious to it so he was privy to look at her appreciatively. She was in his rival's club popularly known as the Natural One, Haruhi Fujioka. But dear God, she had blossomed. Just last month, they had met in his company's annual dinner, as the lawyer for his company she was invited. He was feeling constipated again with all these uptight or loose people around him. She appeared by his side with two glasses of fruit juice. One for him and the other was for her.

"Drink this, Nekozawa-senpai," she said perceptively, "it's watermelon juice. It's rejuvenating."

She knew he was at his limit's end and helped him revive with the aid of a fruit juice. Not just that occasion there were other events and situations and always she was there to help him back to his feet. Now he understood why she was fondly called the Natural One. He wondered how she was now.

Zazzzz, shaaazzzz, zaaaz…

What the heck?

Shiiiiiiiiiii… Shiiiiiiii… Shiiiii…

What was that noise? He felt cold all over. There was a presence in the room. The room was cold too. He felt disoriented. Damn it! What the hell was going on? He found himself in a bathroom. Someone was showering and he was behind that person. The person was a woman. She had an exquisite body, creamy, flawless skin and shoulder length dark brown hair. That person turned around and his eyes nearly popped out of his eye sockets.

It was her. Her eyes widened in shock than fear. He saw her opening her mouth, he knew she was going to scream out of shocked fear and he did the unimaginable. He grabbed her nape and kissed her to quell her from screaming her head off. He felt her breasts on his chest. He was soaked to the skin. He felt her taut nipples as she fought for freedom. He felt her soft mound on his groin too.

She smelled of roses and peaches. Her lips were moist and soft. That sensation alone made him hard. The rest were pleasurable bonuses. He held her tightly until she was out of breath and too incapacitated to knee his groin. He released her knowing she wouldn't do anything to harm him. But he was wrong. She had enough strength left to slap his right cheek with her face all red with fury and embarrassment. He felt the sting of the slap yet he didn't feel angry or guilty.

Shaazzz… zaazzz…

He was back in his room on his wide, cold bed. He was wet from head to toe. He was cold yet oddly he was happy and warm inside. He slipped out of bed and took off his wet clothes. He was buck naked. He didn't search for a towel or conjure for one to wipe the water droplets from his body. He waved a hand at the built-in cupboard. The doors slid open. He pointed at a hakama and a yukata. They floated towards him. The clothes fell onto his hands as he sighed as he thought of her.

He never knew she'd become quite pretty. She wasn't pretty back then. She was now. Or was it just him seeing her pretty. He didn't know. He was so disoriented right now. Why was he thinking of her? Just when he had cooled down, he became hard again. He couldn't get rid of her naked image from his mind.

Zaaazzz… shaazzz…

She had her back to him again. They were in the kitchen. She placed another slice of bread on top of the one with lettuces and slices of hardboiled egg and put the finished product on a plate. She turned only to bump onto his chest. The impact made her grab the edge of the kitchen counter. With instinct he held her in his embrace. She was taken by surprise and the butter knife dropped onto the floor with a clatter. They broke away quickly upon hearing the clatter.

"Senpai!" she gasped, her face blushed, "Senpai, you're…" Her hands on her flushed face.

He looked down, damn it. He was naked. He looked at her with not an ounce of shame. "Sorry," was just a formality to ease her discomfort.

"You don't look it," she said wryly.

Zaazzz… zaazzzz…

He was back in his room again. He was on his knees. He slowly stood up, panting for breath. He wore his yukata and hakama on. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. Bloody hell! What was going on? He held her in his arms again. His heart was beating so hard and fast it felt like one of those alien things bursting out from your chest. Why was his heart beating crazily? Was he cursed? What was this new curse? Who had hexed him? He'd make that bugger pay painfully for hexing him.

He frowned suddenly. His thoughts were of her in his arms. He looked at his empty hands remembering how she felt. She was so soft. Her form melded beautifully with his. He found himself drawn to her like magic. Indeed this was magic that had him by his balls. What kind of magic was it? He raked his hair. His mind screamed, but somewhere deep in his subconscious, there was the answer, hovering in the ever elusiveness of the mind's mist. Her face flashed in his mind again.

Shazzz… shaazzz...

"Ackkk…" she nearly jumped out of her skin but had spat food onto his face.

His head was on her lap. She was sitting cozily on the plush sofa in the living room, happily munching on her sandwich while watching Tohoshinki's new single, 'Step by Step' on Avex channel. He coughed as something stuck in one of his nostrils. He sat up blowing the thing out of his nostril.

"Senpai," She gasped, she banged his back several times, "Oh, no…" she hurriedly wiped his face of the gunk with a clean tissue paper in her hand.

He felt weird and fuzzy. "I'm okay,"

"Sorry," she quickly offered him a cup of water.

It was hers. He gulped. Did she know that she was offering him her own cup? Did she know that it was considered an indirect kiss? Looking at her now, he didn't think she noticed. She looked worried. So he took several sips. He felt relieved and something else. What was it?

"Haruhi," he began, wanting to say something but didn't know what he was going to say to her.

She gazed at him. There was concern in her eyes.

Shaazzz… zaaazzzz…

Darn, what was wrong with him? Zapping back and forth like a short circuited wacko. Was he so tired that he couldn't control his magical abilities? Or was he so stressed that he had entered into the twilight zone? His life was good. His sex life was great. He had sex as frequent to burn away stress but why was he like this then? He even felt sex was a burden to him. His wanted to tell her something. What was it that he had wanted to say to her?

One answer echoed and stayed in his mind, love. What about love? Was he starving for it? Yes, said his heart. Money didn't buy love. Loving someone and being loved in return…

Zaaazzz… shaaaazzz…

She was tying her hair into a pony tail. He was behind her. Shit! He very nearly wrapped his arms around her waist. He tried to control himself. He didn't want to frighten her, make her embarrassed or angry. He was already in fear of his haywire self. He stepped back quietly.

"Umehito," she said softly, "you're going to melt if you keep on appearing and disappearing like this."

He halted in his tracks. He thought he heard her call his first name for the first time.

She turned around, holding the sides of his face with her hands, "I know you're tired, I've known this for quite awhile but you're too wrapped up in your work and womanizing can put a toll on your body as well."

He stared at her. He really didn't know what to say to her. She read him like an open book.

"I'm your lawyer, but looking at how things are going I might as well be your shrink too,"

"I'm not sick," he protested.

"The way you're going about, people might think just that,"

"I'm fine,"

"Shhh," she slowly embraced him. She gently stroked his back.

He felt at ease, his head was on her left shoulder. She stroked his silky blond hair. He felt the loneliness ebbing away with each stroke.

"Can I spend the night with you?"

"Yes,"

"In your bed,"

"No,"

"Can you hug me a little longer?"

"Yes,"

"Can I kiss you?"

Silence…

He tried again, "Can I…"

He was taken aback as she was the one who kissed him. It was a sweet kiss yet passionate. He gasped. This was no simple kiss. It was filled with love. She didn't need to tell him. She showed it to him. Tonight, for the first time he would be able to sleep soundly. Even if it meant he was sleeping on her plush sofa. Probably this was fate. It was magical in the simplicity of the kiss. Yet it was love. And loving someone and being loved in return was his wish for happiness.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. That was what he had wanted to say to her earlier.

THE END

**A/N: The two main chars are OOC. I like writing subjective one-shot endings. Controversies and contradictions are interesting to me so I have lots of it in my fics. This fic is no exception. As for my outstanding serial fics, TENSHI FOR AKUMA, LORD HARU and NEW GUY NEUTRAL will be put on hold. I'm stuck in all three fics on plots and character developments. But don't worry once I have the plots structured, you'll be treated with interesting things from all three fics. Thank you for reading and reviewing and most importantly, thank you for liking my fics enough to favourite some of them or put a few on C2. Thank you for your morale support! **


End file.
